Life Isn't all about Science
by Dukefan1982
Summary: This challenge isn't part of Bonesolgy's weekly challenge. The challenge is Brennan/ Christine and summer camp. Brennan and Christine have different ideas on what a fun summer day camp would be


**A/N This challenge isn't part of Bonesolgy's weekly challenge. The challenge is Brennan/ Christine and summer camp.**

It was the end of February and cold Booth, Christine, and Hank were cuddled on the couch watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate. Brennan was in her office looking at day camp options for Christine's summer vacation. She and Booth had learned over the years that their best shot of taking an uninterrupted vacation was to go in the winter so the day after Christmas the loaded up and headed someplace warm for the remainder of Christine's Christmas vacation. Only being three years old meant Hank's summer was planned, he'd go to daycare like every day. Brennan gathered all of the information on all of the camps she'd found for Christine to choose from and went into the living room. The movie was over and Hank was playing with his toys on the floor. Christine was still on the couch with Booth. Brennan sat down on Christine's other side, "I found some exciting day camps for you this year, Christine."

Christine sat up and looked at the pile of papers in Brennan's lap. "I don't wanna go to science camp…"

"Well, how about nature camp?"

"Nope."

"Drama camp?"

"No."

"Dance camp?"

"No, mommy I don't want to go to any of those camps."

"Christine, I think science-"

"I wanna go to horseback riding camp with Cassidy…"

"Christine –"

"Angel, did Cassidy show you a website or something?"

"Uh-huh." Booth handed Christine Brennan's tablet and in a few seconds she handed it back with the website up, Brennan glanced at it.

"Christine, I think science camp would be the most educational and beneficial to you."

"But I wanna go to horseback riding camp!"

"Christine, go take Hank in your room and play a game. Mommy and I need to talk."

"Okay. Come on, Hank! " Christine grabbed the three year old's hand and started dragging him toward her room.

Once the kids were out of earshot Booth turned to Brennan." Okay, Bones why are you hell bent on Christine going to science camp?"

"I'm not."

"You hardly glanced at the website…"

"Science camp would be the most educational and beneficial to her."

"Yeah, but she's been in a science heavy school all year, she's earned a break. By the looks of it this camp is gonna be a lot of work."

"Science camp will give her skills she'll use for the rest of her life…"

"So will horseback riding camp…"

"What for if she wants to become a jockey?"

Booth laughed, "Yeah, but other stuff too. She'll get to practice teamwork and we both know she needs to work on that. She'll learn responsibility. Most importantly she'll have the best summer of her life so far."

"I know… I wanted her to go to science camp because I always wanted to go, but never got to. Mom and dad said we couldn't afford it. The truth was I couldn't go because someone might find out who I really was."

"Bones, I'm sorry you never got to go to science camp…"

"Thanks. I told myself when I found out we were going to have Christine that I'd let her do all the things I wasn't allowed to because of what my parents did and who they were."

"You can suggest science camp next year, she'll be a year older then and her interests will have changed."

"Yeah. How are we going get her there? It's not close to here or our jobs…"

"You can take Hank to daycare and I'll take the little cowgirl to horsey camp…"

"They only watch kids until 6:30, it's going to be hard to get there in time."

"Don't worry, Bones, we'll work it out."

"Okay. I'll go get her boots and rain gear tomorrow then write out the check and fill out the paperwork. After we get everything settled we'll tell her. I'm going to call Cassidy's mother and make sure she's going and see how many weeks she's going for. "

"You know Cassidy will go the whole eight weeks."

"Yes. Almost two thousand dollars for an eight weeks of day camp is expensive, but she deserves it."

"She does."

Brennan picked up her tablet and really looked at the website. "The camp looks well organized and thought out. It's educational too."

"See, she'll still learn stuff and have a blast doing it."

"I know."

A few days later Christine was sitting at the counter eating a snack when Brennan put the welcome letter next to her plate. Christine read a few words and looked up at Brennan. "I get to go?"

"Yes. Daddy will take and pick you and Cassidy up every day."

"Okay. Thank you, Mommy. You're the best mommy in the world!" Christine hopped off her stool and came around the counter to give Brennan a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"Can I call Cassidy and tell her?"

"Yes." Brennan handed Christine her phone and chuckled slightly as the seven year old skipped down the hall to her room. Booth came in to the living room. "I take it you told her?"

"Yes, I'm the 'best mommy in the world!' though that statement is grossly inaccurate."

"It isn't. In her limited view of the world, you are the best mommy." Booth picked up one of Christine's forgotten cheese cubes and put it on a cracker.

"Thanks, Booth."

"You're welcome, Bones."


End file.
